


Alolan Desire

by ShadowPaw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Shipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPaw/pseuds/ShadowPaw
Summary: Red and Blue arrive in the Alola region. Despite being there for work, Blue has a few... Other plans for his husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Porn! This is my first porn fic on this site. Comments are appreciated. As is criticism, as long as it's constructive. Please enjoy!

Blue smirked as he lead Red up to their hotel. They had just arrived in the gorgeous Alola Region to help build the new Pokemon League. "This weather is too hot." Blue declared as they pushed open the doors to the hotel. "I suggest we go up to our room as soon as possible." Ever silent, Red looked over at Blue and raised his eyebrows, an unspoken question. Blue smirked, knowing instantly what Red was asking. "Oh yes, I said room. After all," Blue held up his left hand so Red could see the cobalt ring that glinted there. "I don't think two people on their honeymoon should sleep in different rooms."  
Red glanced away, flushed slightly, and pulled Blue's hand down. He did not, however, let go. Blue took this as a small victory, lacing his fingers through his husband's. "No complaints?" Blue asked. The absence of a look or a grunt lead Blue to smile. "I thought not." He hummed, happily leading them up to the front desk.  
The lobby was huge and open, the back wall consisting exclusively of glass doors thrown open with white translucent curtains fluttering in the air. A smiling girl sat behind the large, oak-wood reception desk. "Hello, and welcome to The Pikipek Hotel! Checking in?" She poised her fingers over a keyboard. Red pointedly looked away.  
"Yeah. We need one room. King-sized bed." Blue said, releasing Red's hand and pulling Red's wallet from his pocket. Red rolled his eyes. "What? It's shared money now, anyway." Blue said, handing off the credit card to the smiling girl. She handed back the credit card and two key cards.  
"There! Room 214 on the fifth floor! Have a nice stay at the Hotel Pikipek!"  
"Thanks!" Blue again grabbed Red's hand, leading him the elevator. "Smell ya later!" He called back towards the girl. Red snorted, shaking his head as they got into the elevator, the doors closing and sealing them away from the outside world.  
"Now," Blue smirked, placing his hands on Red's chest. As a blush made its way to Red's cheeks, his lips twitched up into a smile, setting his hands on Blue's hips. "When we get to your room, what do you say we slip into something more... Comfortable?" Blue asked, dragging his hands down Red to come dangerously close to the crotch of Red's jeans. A chuckle, deep and a bit strained from disuse, escaped Red as his hands moved to cover Blue's ass, squeezing in appreciation. Blue smirked, pressing himself flush against Red. "I take it you like the idea, Red." Purred Blue, cupping Red through his pants. "Good~" The elevator doors opened, forcing the two apart far sooner than they would have liked. Blue smiled, walking in front of Red and wagging the key card toyingly in the air as he walked to their room. Red rolled his eyes, walking stiffly after the Blue. The door opened with minimal fuss and Blue bowed Red in mockingly. Red, again, rolled his eyes and walked into the room. The door shut with a soft clicking of a lock, allowing Red to smirk. He knew what was coming. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Blue caged Red between his arms, his head about at level with Red's chest.  
"Do you even know how sexy you look?" Blue growled softly. Red smirked, lifting one knee and pressing it against Blue's tenting pants. A soft noise parted Blue's lips as he ground himself against Red's knee.  
"Do you know how sexy you look?" Parroted Red, his voice gruff and hushed from a lack of use. Blue outright moaned, staring at Red.  
"Do you understand what your fucking voice does to me?" Blue huffed, humping Red's leg faster. "All fucking deep and sexy... You should talk more. You should really talk more-" Red grabbed Blue's face, kissing him roughly. Blue eagerly reciprocated, tongues sliding against each other. They pulled apart, gazing at one another.  
"And you should learn when to shut up." Red said roughly. Blue smirked a bit, his yellow eyes hooded and lustful.  
"Whatever you say, babe." Blue purred. "How about we," Blue pushed up Red's shirt, running his fingers over smooth cream flesh. "Take this off." The t-shirt fell to the ground. "And," Buttons came undone, showing Blue's bare torso. "Take this off. And then," He stepped back, walking over to the large bed swathed in light blue sheets. "Have some fun?" He sat on the bed, ghosting his fingers down his own stomach and unbuttoning his green shorts. Red growled, stalking over to Blue and pushing him down gently. "ah-ah, no no no. I'm on top this time." Blue smirked, sitting back up and unbuttoning Red's pants. Red rolled his eyes.  
"By 'on top this time', you mean you want to ride me?" Red asked, grabbing hooking his thumb into the waistband on his boxers. Blue smirked.  
"What else were you expecting?" He asked, coyly. Red snorted, pulling off his underwear and pants in one swift motion, letting his hardened cock bob free. Blue swallowed tightly, reaching over and ghosting his fingers over Red's cock. "How can you expect me not to want that in me?" He growled softly. Chuckling breathily, Red laid back on the bed, letting his pants fall to his ankles.  
"You better get on it then." Red said huskily. Blue had been pulling off his pants, but froze at Red's words.  
"Was... Was that a fucking pun?!" Blue snapped. Red grinned widely. "Honestly, you barely speak, we're about to fuck, and you make a pun!" Blue shook his head as he freed himself from his pants. His slightly smaller cock just as hard as his husband's. "Why the hell did I marry you again?" Blue walked stiffly over to their luggage, pulling out a bottle of lube and sitting heavily on the bed. "I can't believe you." Blue continued to bitch, slicking up his fingers. He plunged one finger in himself up to the knuckle, causing him to whine slightly. "Of all the things to say, you make a g-goddamn pun." Blue's voice broke as he brushed his prostate, causing his hips to buck. Red's mouth went dry. Watching Blue prepare himself was amazingly sexy, even if he was still talking.  
Blue slid another finger up his ass, shuddering with a heady moan. "Y-you're a fucking idiot, Red." He panted, scissoring himself open. Blue's face was flushed, a bit of drool dribbling from his mouth.  
"I will agree to anything if you keep looking like that." Red said, voice soft. Blue scoffed, pulling his fingers out.  
"Yeah, yeah, just slick your cock up." Opening the bottle of lube, Red squirted it onto his hand, giving himself a few pumps.  
"No condom?" He asked, releasing his length. Blue straddled him, reaching between his legs to guide Red's slick, throbbing member to his hole.  
"Then I wouldn't get to feel your cum inside me." Blue purred, shifting his hips so the head of Red's cock slid into him with relative ease. Red gasped, fighting against his instinct to buck into the tight heat. Red grabbed Blue's slim waist roughly, pulling him all the way onto his length. Blue gasped, his mouth falling open. Though flushed and panting, Red smirked, reaching up and cupping Blue's cheek.  
"You look amazing." He said huskily. Blue nuzzled into his palm, rocking grinding against Red. "Move whenever you're ready, no rush." Red soothed softly, his free hand on Blue's hip.  
"R-right." Blue said, voice already wrecked. It didn't matter how many times they'd done this, Red's sizable cock always filled him perfectly. Blue lifted his hips off Red's, and pushed back down. Red groaned, his other hand falling to Blue's hip yet again. Blue moaned loudly, starting up a fast and rough pace. The sound of skin and skin filled the room, mixed with grunts and groans from Red and loud moans from Blue.  
"A-Arceu, Red, i-it feels so good!" Blue panted, his cock bouncing between them. "Y-your cock is so big...!"  
"You look beautiful, Blue..." Red growled, assisting Blue in lifting and lowering himself. Blue bit his lip, going faster.  
"Red, red, I w-want you to... I need you..." Without waiting for Blue to finish his thought, Red flipped them over, caging Blue between his arms.  
"Need me to do this?" Red began to plow into Blue, causing him to cry out.  
"Yes! Yes! Red! F-faster, oh fuck!!" Blue cried out loudly. Red smirked, grabbing a pillow from the bed. He pulled out of Blue, causing the other man to whine needily. "Why the f-fuck did you stop?!" Blue shrieked. Red didn't answer, lifting Blue's hips and slipping the pillow under them, elevating them slightly.  
"This is why." He stated calmly. Red slid back into Blue and Blue... Blue saw stars.  
"Oh FUCK!!" He screamed, wrapping his legs around Red's waist. Red chuckled, beginning to thrust into Blue's eager hole. Blue's back arched and he screamed in bliss, his thighs trembling and cock twitching. "Fuck! Red!! Red!! Faster, faster, faster, PLEASE!!!" Red compiled, snapping his hips rapidly into Blue. Blue began to babble mindlessly, rocking his hips desperately. Red smiled fondly, brushing Blue's sweat soaked hair from his face gently. Blue grabbed Red's wrist in a crushing grip, staring at him with lust fogged eyes. "Pl-please." blue nearly sobbed, drool sliding down his chin. "Please, please, Red, oh Arceus, please!" Red nodded, gently pulling his hand from Blue's grasp. He grabbed Blue's cock and Blue sobbed in relief. "Yes!" He gasped as Red began pumping him in time with his brutal thrusts. "Yes! YES! Oh, fuck, Red, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"  
Red nodded, sweat dripping off of him. "Cum for me, baby." He said hoarsely. That was the catalyst.  
Blue screamed, bucking wildly as he came all over Red's hand and his own stomach. Red gave a few more thrusts before he came with a loud groan into Blue's ass.  
Panting replaced the previous noises, Red slowly pulling out of Blue. Blue whined, his body still twitching with the force of his orgasm. Collapsing next to his husband, Red gathered Blue into his arms, holding him close. It was a few minutes before Blue and pieced together enough of his mind to speak.  
"... That was good." He said, voice strained from all his screaming. Red chuckled, kissing Blue's forehead. "How long do we h-have until we're needed?" He asked, eyes already sliding shut. Red fumbled for a blanket to pull around them as he peered at the clock.  
"Two hours." He said, wrapping them in a blanket. Blue made a noise of acknowledgement, snuggled close to his husband. "I'll wake you then." Red conceded without being asked. Blue's breathing had already evened out. A smile slipped on Red's lips as he kissed Blue's forehead gently. "I love you." He mumbled, closing his own brown eyes.  
"I love you too. Now shut up so I can sleep."


End file.
